


Her Place in Fòdlan's Future

by Kirisame_Reflet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drama, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirisame_Reflet/pseuds/Kirisame_Reflet
Summary: A banquet is held to celebrate the victory of Faerghus in uniting all of Fòdlan together, to where Felix needed to take a breather from a crowded place and never expected to see someone once more.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Her Place in Fòdlan's Future

**Author's Note:**

> A short series of how I wished Felix x Lysithea would have ended. 
> 
> Inspired from IG artist @saasya_akamaru and their loads of cute Felix x Lysithea art.

It was all over. 

The emperor of Adrestria has been defeated by Dimitri's army, and the empire has surrendered to the kingdom of Faerghus. 

People rejoice as the long war for Fòdlan has finally finished, and that peace would once more bloom upon the land. Just within few weeks after the conclusion of the war, Dimitri had finally taken up the throne and was crowned king; later announcing Ingrid as his queen. Their professor Byleth had been named as the Archbishop of the church, to whom he shortly announced that he's engaged to someone unnamed for now. Those who defected from the Empire that were once from the Black Eagle house had been given roles in the restoration of the former Adrestria, and those from the Golden Deer house had gone off in their own ways to find happiness or work of their own within Fòdlan. 

Before everyone split up in their own ways however, Dimitri had invited everyone for a grand banquet to commemorate their victory, to which they decided they should hold at the now restored Garreg Mach monastery that was supposed to celebrate the millennium festival if not for the incident 5 years ago when Edelgard had began her war against the church. 

A lot of people had gathered for the banquet and had the time of their lives. Despite the costs of war, everyone had pitched in their efforts to ensure the celebration would be a memorable one. All the familiar faces from Dimitri's batch of students during their time at Garreg Mach had attended, and of course it wouldn't be complete without their beloved professor, Byleth. 

Despite all the fun and partying, one man decided to take a breather as he wasn't really cut out much for these types of occasions. Felix stepped out of the banquet hall and went up to the Goddess Tower. The cool breeze from up high had comforted him and gave that much needed air for himto clear his head. 

"Ah..." he breathed with relief. "Peace and quiet." 

Footsteps can be heard from the stairway up. The swordsman sighed immediately; it was just the right timing that someone had to ruin his tranquility. 

To his surprise though, up came a petite, white-haired woman. 

"Lysithea?" Felix said. 

"Gah!" Lysithea gasped with a slight jump. "Oh, it's just you Felix. Good grief, you gave me quite a scare there!" 

"Well at least it's not a ghost to come spook you." He teased, knowing full well she was afraid of ghosts. 

"Sh-shut up!" The petite woman pouted as she climbed up and gazed beside Felix across the distance. 

They stayed there in silence for a few minutes. Lysithea brought out a small satchel and opened it up.

"Here." She offered something to Felix; a small box.

"What's in here?" Felix asked. He opened it up and his eyes lit up. "This is..."

"Your favorite cake!" Lysithea beamed. "I thought that I should always have some so that when I run into you, I'd make sure you'll be the first to taste my next confections." 

"That's really thoughtful of you." He took Lysithea's treat and took a bite out of it. Not to sweet with a hint of spice; just like how he always loved it from the lady that pestered him about her confectionery even with the war ongoing. 

"This might be the best one I've tasted yet!" Felix munched with delight, trying not to eat like a slob as he paced himself. 

"It's always nice to see your face light up like that, you know Felix?" Lysithea grinned. 

He tried to scowl again, but with such a pure smile from the whitehaired girl, he found himself blushing instead. He tried to change the topic and looked away. 

"Whew, I can already imagine by the following days all the work that needs to be done." Felix sighed. "Restoring the kingdom, meeting with boring nobles... some burden my old man left for me." 

"I can already forsee it." Lysithea nodded. "A grumpy scowl all over your face as you sign through paperwork, manage politics, they'll certainly remember an expression as sharp as your sword." 

"Oh cut it out, will you." 

This made Lysithea chuckle that later infected the grumbling Felix.

"You know, I kind of envy you and the busy schedule in your hands." Lysithea said longingly. "When you wake up the next day, you already know what's in store and tackle it headstrong." 

Felix kept silent, not sure what she meant by that. 

"Seeing Fòdlan all restored after the war... hmm..." 

Her voice was subtly strained. Felix went closer to Lysithea and stroked her hair. 

"White... beautiful..." He mumbled. 

"It's prerty, isn't it? But I haven't told you yet, haven't I?" Lysithea said. "The reason my hair is white?" 

Felix shook his head. Lysithea returned to look back into the night sky. 

"I guess I've only told a handful of people including the professor, hell, even Edelgard of all people, so I guess it's fair if I tell you too." 

"Tell me what, exactly?" 

The wind suddenly blew harder across the tower. Felix was used to the chilly environment of Faerghus, but the very presence of Lysithea is the one that made him feel on edge. 

"Felix, I'm dying in three years."

The young duke blinked at what she had just said. At first, it didn't quite register in his mind, but he realized that it was his heart that was rejecting what Lysithea had confessed.

"Y-you're... you're dying?" Felix stammered, which was very unlikely of him.

Lysithea nodded, forcing a smile when tears are starting to pool from her eyes. 

"When I was young, I was also part of the experimented ones of Those Who Slither in The Dark. I have two Crests inside of me, and..." 

She took a short breath. "And now... my lifespan has been doomed." 

Felix felt a ton of bricks drop down on his heart. He had never known the prodigious fifteen year old back in Garreg Mach, now a full fledged master of sorcery, would be condemned with such a short life. How could he have not known? He beat himself down for not knowing sooner that Lysithea had this type of problem. 

But that's the thing, she kept it well hidden except from the professor, and Edelgard as well (from what Felix heard, the fallen empress also had two crests). She put up such a strong front that no one really knew the battle she was fighting all along deep inside. 

_And now, knowing she has no place in Fòdlan's restored future, Felix felt like she was cheated out of her own life._

"I'm sorry..." Lysithea sniffled, wiping her face. "Ah Goddess, it's such a happy banquet and yet here I am, ranting about my own problems and-" 

Felix came near the weeping lady and wrapped his arms around her. At first Lysithea was confused. 

"F-Felix..?" She said. "Wh... why?" 

"I don't want to see you like this." Felix said. "I don't want to see such a strong woman cry when the battle's not over." 

"What battle?" 

"The battle for your own life." 

Lysithea gasped. "Felix, you don't mean-" 

"I'm not gonna let you be left out of Fòdlan's new dawn, Lysithea. I want you to be there to witness it with your own eyes." 

"Felix..." 

Lysithea wrapped her arms tightly around him. "But I'm scared... that I'll just burden you more, especially with the restorations that the kingdom needs." 

"Dimitri decided to hold a feast despite the restorations, right? I'm pretty sure I can do whatever I want to prioritize first while balancing the others." 

Lysithea buried her face onto Felix's chest, hiding her teary face as the swordsman simply held her in his arms and stroked her white hair. 

"I love you Lysithea," Felix whispered in her ears. "I'm not gonna leave you behind just to wait until the end of your days. Promise me that you'll fight with me until we get you all cured." 

"I promise." Lysithea nodded, clinging onto Felix. "I love you too, Felix." 

The moon seemed to shine brighter at the Goddess Tower. Felix now made a promise to himself to ensure Lysithea's health would be back to normal. 

_He'll find a way, all for his dearly beloved._


End file.
